Nixie
Nixie is the main character in Mako Mermaids. Nixie character is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets into trouble because she can't stay still. Description Nixie is adventurous and fun-loving to the extent that she sometimes gets herself in trouble, acting before she thinks. It's Nixie's mischievousness that helps lead to disaster for Sirena, Nixie and Lyla when they accidentally let Zac into the Moon Pool. Nixie thinks both Sirena and Lyla could afford to lighten up. Since she was a hatchling, she's been obsessed with land-dwellers, and has spent countless hours watching them from mainland beaches. Because of this, she is more familiar than the others with the ways of humans, from fashion to ordering food in cafés. That said- her knowledge of human social rules is sometimes patchier than she would like to admit- and though Nixie throws herself into life on land, she often gets things wrong - much to the amusement of the other mermaids. She has dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She is the shortest of the trio. Mermaid Powers Nixie possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Nixie uses telekinesis to move a beach ball to hit Zac so he would move away from Evie. Hydrokinesis Nixie uses this power in "Meeting Rita" to make the fountain at Suncoast High explode with Sirena and Lyla's help so Zac would get wet. Invisibility In "Dolphin Tale", Joe, David's brother, started chasing Nixie when she was swimming and she hid in the canal. She got her tail stuck in the nets and turned herself invisible so anyone looking wouldn't see her. Trivia *Like Sirena, she can speak dolphin. *For a short time David had a crush on Nixie after looking at her while Sirena sang the siren song. *It is possible that out of the three of them, she is the leader of the group. Gallery File:Nixie.png File:nixie and rita with poseidon.JPG File:nixie with legs.JPG File:Nixie.JPG File:Under ice.JPG File:Zac and mermaids.jpg File:Nixie smiling.png File:Mermaids and Aquata.jpg File:Evie shopping.jpg File:Mermaids scared.jpg File:Nixie and Lyla.JPG File:Nixie alone.jpg File:Nixie swimming.jpg File:Girls in grotto.jpg File:Nixie trapped.jpg File:Nixie tailed.jpg File:Mermaids.jpg File:Zac and girls.jpg File:Nixie in the grotto.jpg Nixie wearing a raincoat.jpg Nixie underwater.jpg Lyla trying to take the Trident from Zac.jpg Nixie and Sirena.jpg Zac confides to girls.jpg Lyla using her powers.jpg Lyla and Nixie.jpg Rita and Nixie.jpg David and Nixie.png Nixie smiling.jpg Zac falls in his garage.JPG Rita passed out.jpg Nixie using her powers.JPG Nixie using her powers 2.JPG Nixie talking to Ben.jpg Girls using Moon Rings.jpg Confused people.jpg Lyla's hand motion.JPG Sirena and Nixie swimming.JPG Nixie pushing Cam.JPG Nixie pic.JPG Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers